Familiarities
by Guardian Collective
Summary: (Matrix/AndrAIa) A day (second) in the life of Matrix and AndrAIa with a few twists and their reactions to those twists...
1. Default Chapter

Familiarities,  
by Guardian Collective  
  
---------------------  
  
A/N: The time conversion chart I use goes as follows: second/nano, minute/milli, hour/cycle, day/second, month/minute, and year/hour. Also, this story takes place after the Restart and before Daemon Rising, and breaks S4 continuity.  
  
---------------------  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Matrix mumbled a couple expletives as AndrAIa, who was lying in bed beside him, tried pulling the few inches of the blanket that he had left. She had been tugging on them the entire night, as she often did, which he thought may have been one of the reasons why he was always grumpy in the morning, though he also thought it was because he was an all around grumpy guy, a result of his, Frisket, and AndrAIa's hours of Game-hopping.  
  
The renegade struggled to keep some blanket for himself, but after a while, decided to give up his lost cause and got out of bed, rubbing his head through his black, rugged hair. He looked down at his girlfriend, who lay asleep, and smiled, something he rarely did, even in the vixen's presence.  
  
Matrix then shivered because he was wearing nothing but gotchies, so he put on a loose pair of jeans and a shirt. After getting dressed, he made his way out of the bedroom and down the hall to the staircase, which he went down, and found himself in the kitchen.  
  
"Guess it won't hurt to get something light to eat," he mused, opening the fridge and taking out a half-eaten chipburger, as well as an energy shake he had brought home from Dot's Diner. Matrix sat down at the table and noticed that Frisket had followed him from the bedroom, so he greeted the dog, and breaking off a piece of the chipburger, dropped some on the floor.  
  
Frisket gobbled the food up, and lied down under the table, being tired, yet not wanting to leave Matrix.  
  
"It's alright, boy; AndrAIa's upstairs still, so you can go sleep with her," the part-Guardian told the dog, understanding its present circumstance.  
  
The dog looked up, and after a few nanos, got up and promptly left, leaving Matrix alone in the kitchen to think, which he did, about his and AndrAIa's time in the Games, something that had haunted him ever since they had gotten back to Mainframe, though for some reason it had never really affected him while they were Game-hopping.  
  
He quickly finished his chipburger and energy shake, but remained in the kitchen for the remainder of the night, not being able to sleep with such disturbing memories circulating his processing unit.  
  
--**--**--  
  
AndrAIa woke up to her alarm clock, and found Frisket sleeping on the edge of the bed, while Matrix's side was empty and coverless, meaning one thing -- she had hogged the covers again and he had awoken because of it.  
  
She remained lying for another half-cycle, soaking in the light coming into the room through the window, wondering where her lover was. She also gave Frisket a slight nudge with her feet, and watched as he subconsciously scratched his ear.   
  
"He-he-he," she giggled as she watched the dog attempt to roll over and end up falling off the bed. She decided then to get up and check on Frisket, who wasn't injured, as everyone in Mainframe and even various systems of the Web knew that it would take more than falling off a bed to do any harm to the tough dog that had adopted Matrix and Dot as his family hours ago, way back before she even met Matrix, or Enzo as he was known back in the second, in the Undersea Adventure Game. She thought about it for a nano, and remembered one of her and Enzo's first conversations, which was about Frisket, and how Enzo had said that Frisket had become part of the family when Welman was still a Sprite, back when Enzo himself was just 00-old and Dot was a flamboyant Sprite herself. Back before AndrAIa herself had been programmed into the Undersea Adventure Game.  
  
After checking on Frisket, she decided to put some clothes on, because no matter how soothing the light coming through the window was, a bra and thong weren't very warm to wear, especially after one woke up. So, she put on a large, baggy shirt of Matrix's and went downstairs to find him sitting at the table, looking as though he hadn't had any sleep that night, which after she asked him about it, found out that he indeed hadn't got any sleep because of her hogging the sheets.  
  
"I'm sorry, lover, but you know how delicate I am because I'm a female," she joked, giving him a big hug from behind. "I need all the blankets to protect me from the night's coldness."  
  
"Don't worry about it," he said. The current situation immediately brought back memories of their first few system landings after losing the fighting Game. "I'm used to going nights without sleep... weeks even." He turned his head to look back at her, and kissed her. "How about we scrounge up some food from the fridge for breakfast? Or are we going to the Diner?"  
  
"Whichever you prefer," the former Game Sprite told him, withdrawing her arms from him and crouching down to scratch behind Frisket's ears, the dog having followed her down to the kitchen after he had done his morning duties. "But either way, I could really go for a cup of Java right now, and by the looks of it, I'd say you could too."  
  
"Yeah probably. So you want to just Zip over to the Diner and get some of Cecil's specially brewed?"  
  
"Sure, why not? Just let me get changed first." She left the kitchen and went back upstairs, but Matrix, also needing to change, followed her up to the bedroom.  
  
When they got there, she turned back and looked at him, a bit confused, as she hadn't yet fully waken up and couldn't fully comprehend that he wasn't wearing his usual get up of his leg tight blue jeans and black, leather vest.  
  
"What, you think I'm going out in public in this garb? You have to be kidding me." He pulled his shirt up over his head, and began pulling his pants down, when he looked up to see AndrAIa staring at him with a sly grin on her face. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"You bet I am, sparky," she said as she pulled off the shirt she was wearing and moved closer to Matrix. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they began kissing, soon after finding themselves on the bed, exhausted from what had just transpired.  
  
"Well, now that we're awake," Matrix started, looking over to AndrAIa, who was wrapped in one of his arms, "I think we can go to the Diner."  
  
She laughed, and they both got up and dressed, and left for Dot's Diner on their Zipboards, Frisket following as fast he could below them on land.  
  
--**--**--  
  
Matrix and AndrAIa touched down in front of Dot's Diner and minimized their Zipboards so they could store them in an out-of-the-way place, and then waited for Frisket to catch up to them, in which it took him less than a milli.  
  
"Good boy," Matrix embraced the red dog, leaning over to pat his head. "You kept up with us the entire way; you're keeping in fit shape for Daemon, huh?"  
  
Frisket barked and nodded his head, working his way onto all fours so his forepaws rested around Matrix's hips.  
  
"Down boy," he instructed, wanting his Java as soon as he could before the routine secondly Game dropped so he wouldn't have to go into it bogged down by sleep. Frisket obeyed his order, so Matrix pulled a couple treats out of his pocket and tossed them on the ground for the dog to eat. He looked at AndrAIa and said, "Let's go."  
  
So they went in, and finding it to be quiet, which was odd for Dot's Diner no matter the second.  
  
"Where is everyone?" the former Game Sprite asked, looking around but not seeing anyone, save for Cecil. "Cecil?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am?" the waiter asked, turning around to face AndrAIa and Matrix.  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
"I do not know, ma'am; I'm sorry." Cecil then turned back around and continued cleaning out cups.  
  
"Well *he* wasn't any help," Matrix scolded the waiter, never really liking him. "But we don't really need anyone to be with to have some Java, do we? We do it alone at home all the time."  
  
"Yeah, but still, Enzo, err, Matrix," she quickly corrected herself, as she knew hearing his first name brought back all the horrid memories of their Game-hopping hours, especially the first half of them before he got Gun and his artificial eye, "it's kind of weird not to see anyone here. I mean, there aren't even any Binomes, who usually make up most of Dot's customer base every second."  
  
"True, but don't you think maybe we could do that *after* our Java?"  
  
"I guess you're right. Cecil, can we get a couple Javas?"  
  
Without turning around, the waiter called back, "In a milli, please ma'am."  
  
While waiting for their Javas, Matrix and AndrAIa sat down at their usual table and sat in silence, both of them really too tired to hold much of a conversation that didn't revolve around Java or any other substance that could wake one up.  
  
Cecil eventually made the Javas and delivered them to the table, not taking any credits because of their 'tab', though no one in Dot's inner-circle had ever paid at the Diner.  
  
"And she wonders why it always blows up," the French-model waiter mumbled on his way back to where the dirty dishes were.  
  
"What a character," Matrix grumbled, grabbing his Java and taking a drink from it.  
  
AndrAIa laughed, and took a drink of her own Java, and new voice said, "Alphanumeric!"  
  
Matrix and AndrAIa looked at the Diner entrance to find little Enzo standing there, arms flailing in the air as if he was striving for the attentio of the people who weren't there.  
  
"Look sparky -- it's little sparky," AndrAIa pointed out, always finding it funny how the two, being the exact same person, contrasted, even though she knew it was because Enzo didn't have the experience from the hours of Game-hopping she, Matrix, and Frisket had. Another thing that she thought about when Enzo was around was how much she missed being her little self, and how lonely he must be without anyone else in Mainframe being his age. "Let's call him over."  
  
"Not *him*," Matrix growled. He didn't usually enjoy his younger self's company during the second, but then in the mornings, the renegade always tried to steer clear from the little Sprite, for several reasons that need not be told.  
  
"Hey guys!" Enzo cheerfully said, making his way to the table before they could call him over. "Where is everyone?"  
  
Shrugging her shoulders, AndrAIa answered, "Not sure, little sparky."  
  
Matrix curled his upper lip, memories of his childhood flooding back to him, especially those of his time Game-hopping. "Why don't you go find them and bring them back? Maybe then you'll be seen as useful."  
  
A look of shock spread over Enzo's face, and AndrAIa elbowed the renegade in the ribs.  
  
Matrix looked at her, and reading her face like a text file, squeaked out an apology to the little Sprite.  
  
"No problem," he replied, waving it off with his right hand. "I understand it's the morning and you old people haven't had your Java yet."  
  
"What?" Matrix let out, while AndrAIa laughed at Enzo's comment. "I should be no older than you...if it wasn't for that blasted Game."  
  
The three sat in silence at Matrix's words until Cecil slowly made his way over and announced, "I have received a message from Ms. Matrix, and she says that her, Phong, and the incompetent bots are in the Principle Office busy dealing with important matters, the Hacker and Surfer are away on business, and the Guardian's whereabouts," he scoffed at mentioning Bob, "are unknown." He then promptly turned and left.  
  
"So, looks like we're all alone babysitting little green today," AndrAIa stated, looking at Matrix, knowing what his response would be beforehand.  
  
"Great, just great."  
  
--**--**--  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
The three were back at Matrix and AndrAIa's small house by the docks, and Frisket was wandering the system, looking for some excitement, as there hadn't been a Game for over a second, and the dog was getting restless, as was Matrix, though the renegade also had Daemon to anticipate, while Frisket wouldn't be able to fight the Virus itself because of his being a dog.  
  
"Wow, this place is pixelicious!" Enzo exclaimed as they walked in the front door. It was his first time in the couple's house, and it was better kept than his own, as Dot spent most of her time either doing stuff in the War Room or her Diner. "I wish I could live here with you guys!"  
  
Shivers ran down Matrix's back at the thought, so he kept walking and when in the kitchen, took out three energy shakes and handed passed them out.  
  
"Do I get to see the rest of your house?" the young Sprite inquired, repeatedly checking out the kitchen as he gulped down his energy shake. "That would be SO COOL!"  
  
Matrix looked at AndrAIa, who nodded and said, "Here, follow me, little sparky." She then left the kitchen, Enzo following close behind her.  
  
With AndrAIa taking Enzo on a tour of the house, Matrix found he had some alone time, so he decided he'd go workout, so he did so, calling out to AndrAIa, "I'm going to polish up!"  
  
He started to make his way to his workout room, but before he could get very far, a familiar voice erupted from outside, announcing, "Warning; incoming Game. Warning; incoming Game."  
  
"Just great," the renegade muttered, realizing he and AndrAIa now had a tough decision on their hands -- take Enzo into the Game against his sister's wishes, or leave him alone in their house to do only the User knows what. "I can't believe my luck."  
  
"You ready, lover?" AndrAIa asked, poking her head into the kitchen, Zipboard already in hand.  
  
"Yeah, but what are we going to do with the nuisance?"  
  
"Dot doesn't really want him to go into Games, so-" she mused, but, before she could finish her thought, the couple heard the front door slam shut. They ran outside and saw Enzo Zipping in the Game's direction.  
  
"Dot's going to have my ASCII," Matrix grumbled, jumping onto his Zipboard, which he maximized while he spoke. "Let's go."  
  
He took off after Enzo, AndrAIa beside him, and when they caught up to the slower Zipper, he scolded him, "What are you thinking? You're not ready to play in Games by any means."  
  
"But you were when you were me, and you even got lost in the Games and now you're back here like yourself. And you're cool, and have a hot girlfriend!"  
  
AndrAIa blushed, and in a soft tone, reminded the young Sprite, "You know Dot doesn't want you to go into Games. She doesn't want to put you in any kind of danger."  
  
"But I'm with you guys, and you've kicked the User's ASCII so many times before!" he defended his action.  
  
Matrix was about to say something, but was cut off when the three of them, along with Frisket, who had been running under them for half the way, were taken into the Game.  
  
--**--**--  
  
After the familiar tingling that meant the Game was fully loaded, Matrix opened his eyes and found himself drowning in a strange liquid substance -- water it was called, if he recalled correctly.  
  
He looked to AndrAIa and tried to say something, but instead, his mouth was filled with water, so instead he just pointed to his Icon, and she nodded, so they both Rebooted, with Matrix double-tapping Frisket's Icon.  
  
After Rebooting, Matrix again tried to talk, but found he no longer had a mouth, and he looked at AndrAIa who also didn't have a mouth, yet for some reason his question, "Are you okay?" must've been heard by his girlfriend, for she answered him, "Yeah."  
  
The renegade quickly came to the conclusion that they had telepathic abilities, and checked himself out -- his slimy body was covered in scale-like skin; he had little spikes on his wrists, elbows, knees, and ankles; his body was a mix of different shades of blue, green, yellow, and purple; he could freely move around in the water with ease; and the most noticeable change from his normal form was that both his legs were replaced by a single fin-like extension of his body. He was also holding a blue trident similar to the one AndrAIa always wielded, and with that thought, he checked out the former Game Sprite to find that she was similar looking to him, save for he colours, which were blacks, whites, light blues, and light greens, while Frisket on the other hand, was a large creature with a round, bulging head that had eight legs protruding from it.  
  
"Weird," he said of their forms, flicking his fin back and forth for no apparent reason other than to watch it.  
  
"No, not really," AndrAIa replied, feeling something about the Game that brought back past memories.  
  
"Each to their own, I guess," he said. "But anyway, let's go find the User so we can win the Game."  
  
"Uh, lover?"  
  
"What is it, AndrAIa?"  
  
"Don't you think we're forgetting something, or rather someone?"  
  
Matrix only had to think for a split nano. "Enzo! We have to find him before the User does. Where the Dell do you think he could be?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure I have an idea," she told him, now understanding why she was having such weird feelings about the Game.  
  
Matrix remained still for a moment, and then, feeling the weirdness as well and remembering, said, "He's in the submarine."  
  
AndrAIa nodded, for they had both figured out what Game they were in -- 'Undersea Adventure', the Game they had first met in.  
  
--**--**--  
  
After feeling the tingling signalling the Game's complete loading, Enzo opened his eyes to find himself in the exterior of a vehicle, alone, staring out at something he had learned was water from a previous Game.  
  
"Where am I? And where's Matrix? And AndrAIa, and Frisket?" the young Sprite pondered, though it was more of a frantic questioning than anything. "Why am I alone?"  
  
He thought out multiple different reasons why he had been separated from those he had entered the Game with, but he dismissed them all as being too childish to have actually happened, so he sat down in the steering chair of the craft he was in, and watched as it slowly moved through the water.  
  
But, after a couple millies, he realized that he had not yet Rebooted, so he did so, and ended up as a captain. He looked at his new clothes, and a feeling of familiarity struck him. "Have I been in this Game before?"  
  
Enzo figured that since he hadn't been in many Games since being created in the Restart, it was probably memories from when Matrix had been Game-hopping, as he had come to the conclusion that if he himself wasn't allowed to enter Games, Matrix wouldn't have been either when he was younger. So, Enzo shrugged off the feeling and took control of what he somehow knew to be a submarine, probably a result of his Rebooting into the captain, and started steering it in his search for Matrix, Frisket, and AndrAIa, as he had no intention of running into the User by himself, for he knew he wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight.  
  
--**--**--  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
Matrix, Frisket, and AndrAIa swam precariously, keeping their eyes open for either Enzo or the User as they went.  
  
"This is just great," Matrix growled, irritated by their current situation. "Not only do we have to find the User, but we have to find the copy as well. When we get out of this Game..."  
  
"Relax, lover," AndrAIa coaxed him. "I'm sure little sparky can take care of himself. I mean, you did the first time around, and ended up meeting me. Now look where we are."  
  
"I guess you're right, but still, if he remembers being in this Game because of my memories, it's going to be hard on him if you, I mean she, doesn't come out with him," the renegade informed her of his thoughts. "And even then, I'm thinking of you when I say this -- how hard is it going to be on you to see her? I mean, whenever I see him, it brings back feelings and memories of being insecure, weak, scared, powerless, lost, confused. It also reminds me of the Games, and the systems. I know how it feels, and I just don't want you to go through the same."  
  
"It's okay, lover," she told him, putting her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him. "We have each other now, and whatever bad feelings or memories come to us when we see them together, we'll get through together." She waited for him to nod, and then continued, saying, "Now let's go get the User so we can get home."  
  
With that, the three of them took off in search of the User's submarine.  
  
--**--**--  
  
After a few impatient millies of looking for his lost friends, Enzo began to aimlessly wander the Game, watching as schools of fish swam by. He was getting bored and was ready to start shooting the submarine's torpedoes at random, but then saw a shark-like submarine nearby.  
  
"Holy User, it's the User!" he exclaimed, nearly jumping out of his seat. "What do I do?"  
  
He quickly decided that he should shoot the User down, so he started aiming the torpedoes, but then something else caught his attention -- a young, female Sprite popped out from behind a clump of rocks, and much to his surprise took a starfish from her hair and threw it at the User's submarine. The starfish pierced through the submarine's one side and went out the other, and then returned to the girl's hand of which she threw it.  
  
"Holy Dell! That's the most high density thing I've ever seen!"  
  
He continued watching, anticipating the Sprite's next attack, when the User turned and shot at the girl, hitting her with a number of its green energy balls. It then launched a dozen torpedoes, all heading towards her dormant body.  
  
"I have to help her!" he screamed, steering his submarine in her direction at full speed. He activated the submarine's "mouth", and just nanos before the torpedoes hit the girl, she was sucked into Enzo's submarine, lying unconscious. "Better steer away from the User," he told himself before steering into a nearby cave.  
  
He got up and made his way to where the Sprite was lying on the floor. "Funny -- I'm the only kid Sprite in Mainframe. I wonder how she got in the Game?" he mused. He was about to ponder why and how, but was struck with the same feeling he had received earlier. "Do I know her? I think I do."  
  
Just then, the Sprite opened her eyes and sat up, hissing. She raised her hands, and long, pointed fingernails extended from the tips.  
  
"Wow, you're okay! I thought the User had offlined you for sure! Hey, cool spines! Are they acid or poison?" After saying that, Enzo experienced a déja-vu, having said the exact same thing in the exact same scenario hours before. "Wait a minute," he said before she could respond to his question. "Is your name AndrAIa?"  
  
"Yes, how'd you know?"  
  
"It's me, Enzo! Don't you remember?"  
  
"No, I don't. I'm a Game Sprite, and I've never seen you before," the female Sprite explained, not having the same memories the older AndrAIa had, for she was merely a backup made before she had met Enzo. "I like your name though."  
  
"Thanks! I'm a Guardian, you know," Enzo boasted, now being able to fully remember 'his' previous encounter with the Game.  
  
"A Guardian? What's that?"  
  
"I protect systems and the Net from Viruses and other evil things like that," he explained.  
  
"That sounds dangerous."  
  
"It is, but I don't care -- I'm Guardian Matrix, and my friends are always around to back me up."  
  
The young AndrAIa looked around, curiously. "I don't see any friends."  
  
"Well, that's because we were separated when we entered the Game. But I'm looking for them now, and you can help so we can defeat the User, and you can come back to Mainframe with me!"  
  
"Okay, that sounds like fun," AndrAIa said, not really understanding what Enzo was saying, but going along with him because she thought he was cute.  
  
"Alright!"  
  
So, they turned the submarine around and left the cave, and searched for Matrix, Frisket, and the older AndrAIa, and it wasn't until they got to the last level when they saw the three racing the User for the treasure chest.  
  
"Enzo?" AndrAIa started, turning to face the young Sprite. "Do you really want me to go back to Mainframe," she carefully pronounced the word, "with you?"  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I? You're so cool!"  
  
"Okay, then this won't hurt a bit," she said, extending one of her fingernails and pricking the Icon on his hat.  
  
"What are you doi-" he started, but collapsed halfway through, paralyzed from the Game Sprite's nail.  
  
AndrAIa then copied the coding from Enzo's Icon and merged it with her own, which would make the Game think she was a real Sprite, and not one from the Game. She then watched as Matrix, Frisket, and the older AndrAIa beat the Game.  
  
--**--**--  
  
"Game over," the familiar monotone voice bellowed. "Game over."  
  
"Wow, that was high density!" Enzo shouted, forgetting about the younger AndrAIa for a milli. "You guys totalled the User!"  
  
"Uh, AndrAIa?" Matrix said, leaning in to his girlfriend.  
  
"Yeah, lover?"  
  
"Have you noticed our little visitor yet?"  
  
"No, why? Who is i-" she stopped, looking at her younger self. "Oh my User, it's me."  
  
"What do you mean, 'it's me'? You are you, and I am me, are we not?" the younger AndrAIa questioned.  
  
The older AndrAIa smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. Everything's going to be fine."  
  
"Oh wow, it worked!" Enzo exclaimed, noticing the younger AndrAIa, and running over to and hugging her. "Alphanumeric!"  
  
She happily hugged him back, while Matrix and the older AndrAIa watched, and hugged each other themselves, lost memories of the good old seconds floating back into their heads.  
  
"I love you, Matrix."  
  
"I love you too, AndrAIa."  
  
THE END 


	2. Familiarities, Chapter One

Familiarities,  
  
by Guardian Collective  
  
---------------------  
  
A/N: The time conversion chart I use goes as follows: second/nano, minute/milli, hour/cycle, day/second, month/minute, and year/hour. Also, this story takes place after the Restart and before Daemon Rising, and breaks S4 continuity.  
  
---------------------  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Matrix mumbled a couple expletives as AndrAIa, who was lying in bed beside him, tried pulling the few inches of the blanket that he had left. She had been tugging on them the entire night, as she often did, which he thought may have been one of the reasons why he was always grumpy in the morning, though he also thought it was because he was an all around grumpy guy, a result of his, Frisket, and AndrAIa's hours of Game-hopping.  
  
The renegade struggled to keep some blanket for himself, but after a while, decided to give up his lost cause and got out of bed, rubbing his head through his black, rugged hair. He looked down at his girlfriend, who lay asleep, and smiled, something he rarely did, even in the vixen's presence.  
  
Matrix then shivered because he was wearing nothing but gotchies, so he put on a loose pair of jeans and a shirt. After getting dressed, he made his way out of the bedroom and down the hall to the staircase, which he went down, and found himself in the kitchen.  
  
"Guess it won't hurt to get something light to eat," he mused, opening the fridge and taking out a half-eaten chipburger, as well as an energy shake he had brought home from Dot's Diner. Matrix sat down at the table and noticed that Frisket had followed him from the bedroom, so he greeted the dog, and breaking off a piece of the chipburger, dropped some on the floor.  
  
Frisket gobbled the food up, and lied down under the table, being tired, yet not wanting to leave Matrix.  
  
"It's alright, boy; AndrAIa's upstairs still, so you can go sleep with her," the part-Guardian told the dog, understanding its present circumstance.  
  
The dog looked up, and after a few nanos, got up and promptly left, leaving Matrix alone in the kitchen to think, which he did, about his and AndrAIa's time in the Games, something that had haunted him ever since they had gotten back to Mainframe, though for some reason it had never really affected him while they were Game-hopping.  
  
He quickly finished his chipburger and energy shake, but remained in the kitchen for the remainder of the night, not being able to sleep with such disturbing memories circulating his processing unit.  
  
--**--**--  
  
AndrAIa woke up to her alarm clock, and found Frisket sleeping on the edge of the bed, while Matrix's side was empty and coverless, meaning one thing -- she had hogged the covers again and he had awoken because of it.  
  
She remained lying for another half-cycle, soaking in the light coming into the room through the window, wondering where her lover was. She also gave Frisket a slight nudge with her feet, and watched as he subconsciously scratched his ear.   
  
"He-he-he," she giggled as she watched the dog attempt to roll over and end up falling off the bed. She decided then to get up and check on Frisket, who wasn't injured, as everyone in Mainframe and even various systems of the Web knew that it would take more than falling off a bed to do any harm to the tough dog that had adopted Matrix and Dot as his family hours ago, way back before she even met Matrix, or Enzo as he was known back in the second, in the Undersea Adventure Game. She thought about it for a nano, and remembered one of her and Enzo's first conversations, which was about Frisket, and how Enzo had said that Frisket had become part of the family when Welman was still a Sprite, back when Enzo himself was just 00-old and Dot was a flamboyant Sprite herself. Back before AndrAIa herself had been programmed into the Undersea Adventure Game.  
  
After checking on Frisket, she decided to put some clothes on, because no matter how soothing the light coming through the window was, a bra and thong weren't very warm to wear, especially after one woke up. So, she put on a large, baggy shirt of Matrix's and went downstairs to find him sitting at the table, looking as though he hadn't had any sleep that night, which after she asked him about it, found out that he indeed hadn't got any sleep because of her hogging the sheets.  
  
"I'm sorry, lover, but you know how delicate I am because I'm a female," she joked, giving him a big hug from behind. "I need all the blankets to protect me from the night's coldness."  
  
"Don't worry about it," he said. The current situation immediately brought back memories of their first few system landings after losing the fighting Game. "I'm used to going nights without sleep... weeks even." He turned his head to look back at her, and kissed her. "How about we scrounge up some food from the fridge for breakfast? Or are we going to the Diner?"  
  
"Whichever you prefer," the former Game Sprite told him, withdrawing her arms from him and crouching down to scratch behind Frisket's ears, the dog having followed her down to the kitchen after he had done his morning duties. "But either way, I could really go for a cup of Java right now, and by the looks of it, I'd say you could too."  
  
"Yeah probably. So you want to just Zip over to the Diner and get some of Cecil's specially brewed?"  
  
"Sure, why not? Just let me get changed first." She left the kitchen and went back upstairs, but Matrix, also needing to change, followed her up to the bedroom.  
  
When they got there, she turned back and looked at him, a bit confused, as she hadn't yet fully waken up and couldn't fully comprehend that he wasn't wearing his usual get up of his leg tight blue jeans and black, leather vest.  
  
"What, you think I'm going out in public in this garb? You have to be kidding me." He pulled his shirt up over his head, and began pulling his pants down, when he looked up to see AndrAIa staring at him with a sly grin on her face. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"You bet I am, sparky," she said as she pulled off the shirt she was wearing and moved closer to Matrix. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they began kissing, soon after finding themselves on the bed, exhausted from what had just transpired.  
  
"Well, now that we're awake," Matrix started, looking over to AndrAIa, who was wrapped in one of his arms, "I think we can go to the Diner."  
  
She laughed, and they both got up and dressed, and left for Dot's Diner on their Zipboards, Frisket following as fast he could below them on land.  
  
--**--**--  
  
Matrix and AndrAIa touched down in front of Dot's Diner and minimized their Zipboards so they could store them in an out-of-the-way place, and then waited for Frisket to catch up to them, in which it took him less than a milli.  
  
"Good boy," Matrix embraced the red dog, leaning over to pat his head. "You kept up with us the entire way; you're keeping in fit shape for Daemon, huh?"  
  
Frisket barked and nodded his head, working his way onto all fours so his forepaws rested around Matrix's hips.  
  
"Down boy," he instructed, wanting his Java as soon as he could before the routine secondly Game dropped so he wouldn't have to go into it bogged down by sleep. Frisket obeyed his order, so Matrix pulled a couple treats out of his pocket and tossed them on the ground for the dog to eat. He looked at AndrAIa and said, "Let's go."  
  
So they went in, and finding it to be quiet, which was odd for Dot's Diner no matter the second.  
  
"Where is everyone?" the former Game Sprite asked, looking around but not seeing anyone, save for Cecil. "Cecil?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am?" the waiter asked, turning around to face AndrAIa and Matrix.  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
"I do not know, ma'am; I'm sorry." Cecil then turned back around and continued cleaning out cups.  
  
"Well *he* wasn't any help," Matrix scolded the waiter, never really liking him. "But we don't really need anyone to be with to have some Java, do we? We do it alone at home all the time."  
  
"Yeah, but still, Enzo, err, Matrix," she quickly corrected herself, as she knew hearing his first name brought back all the horrid memories of their Game-hopping hours, especially the first half of them before he got Gun and his artificial eye, "it's kind of weird not to see anyone here. I mean, there aren't even any Binomes, who usually make up most of Dot's customer base every second."  
  
"True, but don't you think maybe we could do that *after* our Java?"  
  
"I guess you're right. Cecil, can we get a couple Javas?"  
  
Without turning around, the waiter called back, "In a milli, please ma'am."  
  
While waiting for their Javas, Matrix and AndrAIa sat down at their usual table and sat in silence, both of them really too tired to hold much of a conversation that didn't revolve around Java or any other substance that could wake one up.  
  
Cecil eventually made the Javas and delivered them to the table, not taking any credits because of their 'tab', though no one in Dot's inner-circle had ever paid at the Diner.  
  
"And she wonders why it always blows up," the French-model waiter mumbled on his way back to where the dirty dishes were.  
  
"What a character," Matrix grumbled, grabbing his Java and taking a drink from it.  
  
AndrAIa laughed, and took a drink of her own Java, and new voice said, "Alphanumeric!"  
  
Matrix and AndrAIa looked at the Diner entrance to find little Enzo standing there, arms flailing in the air as if he was striving for the attentio of the people who weren't there.  
  
"Look sparky -- it's little sparky," AndrAIa pointed out, always finding it funny how the two, being the exact same person, contrasted, even though she knew it was because Enzo didn't have the experience from the hours of Game-hopping she, Matrix, and Frisket had. Another thing that she thought about when Enzo was around was how much she missed being her little self, and how lonely he must be without anyone else in Mainframe being his age. "Let's call him over."  
  
"Not *him*," Matrix growled. He didn't usually enjoy his younger self's company during the second, but then in the mornings, the renegade always tried to steer clear from the little Sprite, for several reasons that need not be told.  
  
"Hey guys!" Enzo cheerfully said, making his way to the table before they could call him over. "Where is everyone?"  
  
Shrugging her shoulders, AndrAIa answered, "Not sure, little sparky."  
  
Matrix curled his upper lip, memories of his childhood flooding back to him, especially those of his time Game-hopping. "Why don't you go find them and bring them back? Maybe then you'll be seen as useful."  
  
A look of shock spread over Enzo's face, and AndrAIa elbowed the renegade in the ribs.  
  
Matrix looked at her, and reading her face like a text file, squeaked out an apology to the little Sprite.  
  
"No problem," he replied, waving it off with his right hand. "I understand it's the morning and you old people haven't had your Java yet."  
  
"What?" Matrix let out, while AndrAIa laughed at Enzo's comment. "I should be no older than you...if it wasn't for that blasted Game."  
  
The three sat in silence at Matrix's words until Cecil slowly made his way over and announced, "I have received a message from Ms. Matrix, and she says that her, Phong, and the incompetent bots are in the Principle Office busy dealing with important matters, the Hacker and Surfer are away on business, and the Guardian's whereabouts," he scoffed at mentioning Bob, "are unknown." He then promptly turned and left.  
  
"So, looks like we're all alone babysitting little green today," AndrAIa stated, looking at Matrix, knowing what his response would be beforehand.  
  
"Great, just great."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Familiarities, Chapter Two

Familiarities,  
  
by Guardian Collective  
  
---------------------  
  
A/N: The time conversion chart I use goes as follows: second/nano, minute/milli, hour/cycle, day/second, month/minute, and year/hour. Also, this story takes place after the Restart and before Daemon Rising, and breaks S4 continuity.  
  
---------------------  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
The three were back at Matrix and AndrAIa's small house by the docks, and Frisket was wandering the system, looking for some excitement, as there hadn't been a Game for over a second, and the dog was getting restless, as was Matrix, though the renegade also had Daemon to anticipate, while Frisket wouldn't be able to fight the Virus itself because of his being a dog.  
  
"Wow, this place is pixelicious!" Enzo exclaimed as they walked in the front door. It was his first time in the couple's house, and it was better kept than his own, as Dot spent most of her time either doing stuff in the War Room or her Diner. "I wish I could live here with you guys!"  
  
Shivers ran down Matrix's back at the thought, so he kept walking and when in the kitchen, took out three energy shakes and handed passed them out.  
  
"Do I get to see the rest of your house?" the young Sprite inquired, repeatedly checking out the kitchen as he gulped down his energy shake. "That would be SO COOL!"  
  
Matrix looked at AndrAIa, who nodded and said, "Here, follow me, little sparky." She then left the kitchen, Enzo following close behind her.  
  
With AndrAIa taking Enzo on a tour of the house, Matrix found he had some alone time, so he decided he'd go workout, so he did so, calling out to AndrAIa, "I'm going to polish up!"  
  
He started to make his way to his workout room, but before he could get very far, a familiar voice erupted from outside, announcing, "Warning; incoming Game. Warning; incoming Game."  
  
"Just great," the renegade muttered, realizing he and AndrAIa now had a tough decision on their hands -- take Enzo into the Game against his sister's wishes, or leave him alone in their house to do only the User knows what. "I can't believe my luck."  
  
"You ready, lover?" AndrAIa asked, poking her head into the kitchen, Zipboard already in hand.  
  
"Yeah, but what are we going to do with the nuisance?"  
  
"Dot doesn't really want him to go into Games, so-" she mused, but, before she could finish her thought, the couple heard the front door slam shut. They ran outside and saw Enzo Zipping in the Game's direction.  
  
"Dot's going to have my ASCII," Matrix grumbled, jumping onto his Zipboard, which he maximized while he spoke. "Let's go."  
  
He took off after Enzo, AndrAIa beside him, and when they caught up to the slower Zipper, he scolded him, "What are you thinking? You're not ready to play in Games by any means."  
  
"But you were when you were me, and you even got lost in the Games and now you're back here like yourself. And you're cool, and have a hot girlfriend!"  
  
AndrAIa blushed, and in a soft tone, reminded the young Sprite, "You know Dot doesn't want you to go into Games. She doesn't want to put you in any kind of danger."  
  
"But I'm with you guys, and you've kicked the User's ASCII so many times before!" he defended his action.  
  
Matrix was about to say something, but was cut off when the three of them, along with Frisket, who had been running under them for half the way, were taken into the Game.  
  
--**--**--  
  
After the familiar tingling that meant the Game was fully loaded, Matrix opened his eyes and found himself drowning in a strange liquid substance -- water it was called, if he recalled correctly.  
  
He looked to AndrAIa and tried to say something, but instead, his mouth was filled with water, so instead he just pointed to his Icon, and she nodded, so they both Rebooted, with Matrix double-tapping Frisket's Icon.  
  
After Rebooting, Matrix again tried to talk, but found he no longer had a mouth, and he looked at AndrAIa who also didn't have a mouth, yet for some reason his question, "Are you okay?" must've been heard by his girlfriend, for she answered him, "Yeah."  
  
The renegade quickly came to the conclusion that they had telepathic abilities, and checked himself out -- his slimy body was covered in scale-like skin; he had little spikes on his wrists, elbows, knees, and ankles; his body was a mix of different shades of blue, green, yellow, and purple; he could freely move around in the water with ease; and the most noticeable change from his normal form was that both his legs were replaced by a single fin-like extension of his body. He was also holding a blue trident similar to the one AndrAIa always wielded, and with that thought, he checked out the former Game Sprite to find that she was similar looking to him, save for he colours, which were blacks, whites, light blues, and light greens, while Frisket on the other hand, was a large creature with a round, bulging head that had eight legs protruding from it.  
  
"Weird," he said of their forms, flicking his fin back and forth for no apparent reason other than to watch it.  
  
"No, not really," AndrAIa replied, feeling something about the Game that brought back past memories.  
  
"Each to their own, I guess," he said. "But anyway, let's go find the User so we can win the Game."  
  
"Uh, lover?"  
  
"What is it, AndrAIa?"  
  
"Don't you think we're forgetting something, or rather someone?"  
  
Matrix only had to think for a split nano. "Enzo! We have to find him before the User does. Where the Dell do you think he could be?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure I have an idea," she told him, now understanding why she was having such weird feelings about the Game.  
  
Matrix remained still for a moment, and then, feeling the weirdness as well and remembering, said, "He's in the submarine."  
  
AndrAIa nodded, for they had both figured out what Game they were in -- 'Undersea Adventure', the Game they had first met in.  
  
--**--**--  
  
After feeling the tingling signalling the Game's complete loading, Enzo opened his eyes to find himself in the exterior of a vehicle, alone, staring out at something he had learned was water from a previous Game.  
  
"Where am I? And where's Matrix? And AndrAIa, and Frisket?" the young Sprite pondered, though it was more of a frantic questioning than anything. "Why am I alone?"  
  
He thought out multiple different reasons why he had been separated from those he had entered the Game with, but he dismissed them all as being too childish to have actually happened, so he sat down in the steering chair of the craft he was in, and watched as it slowly moved through the water.  
  
But, after a couple millies, he realized that he had not yet Rebooted, so he did so, and ended up as a captain. He looked at his new clothes, and a feeling of familiarity struck him. "Have I been in this Game before?"  
  
Enzo figured that since he hadn't been in many Games since being created in the Restart, it was probably memories from when Matrix had been Game-hopping, as he had come to the conclusion that if he himself wasn't allowed to enter Games, Matrix wouldn't have been either when he was younger. So, Enzo shrugged off the feeling and took control of what he somehow knew to be a submarine, probably a result of his Rebooting into the captain, and started steering it in his search for Matrix, Frisket, and AndrAIa, as he had no intention of running into the User by himself, for he knew he wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. Familiarities, Chapter Three

Familiarities,  
  
by Guardian Collective  
  
---------------------  
  
A/N: The time conversion chart I use goes as follows: second/nano, minute/milli, hour/cycle, day/second, month/minute, and year/hour. Also, this story takes place after the Restart and before Daemon Rising, and breaks S4 continuity.  
  
---------------------  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
Matrix, Frisket, and AndrAIa swam precariously, keeping their eyes open for either Enzo or the User as they went.  
  
"This is just great," Matrix growled, irritated by their current situation. "Not only do we have to find the User, but we have to find the copy as well. When we get out of this Game..."  
  
"Relax, lover," AndrAIa coaxed him. "I'm sure little sparky can take care of himself. I mean, you did the first time around, and ended up meeting me. Now look where we are."  
  
"I guess you're right, but still, if he remembers being in this Game because of my memories, it's going to be hard on him if you, I mean she, doesn't come out with him," the renegade informed her of his thoughts. "And even then, I'm thinking of you when I say this -- how hard is it going to be on you to see her? I mean, whenever I see him, it brings back feelings and memories of being insecure, weak, scared, powerless, lost, confused. It also reminds me of the Games, and the systems. I know how it feels, and I just don't want you to go through the same."  
  
"It's okay, lover," she told him, putting her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him. "We have each other now, and whatever bad feelings or memories come to us when we see them together, we'll get through together." She waited for him to nod, and then continued, saying, "Now let's go get the User so we can get home."  
  
With that, the three of them took off in search of the User's submarine.  
  
--**--**--  
  
After a few impatient millies of looking for his lost friends, Enzo began to aimlessly wander the Game, watching as schools of fish swam by. He was getting bored and was ready to start shooting the submarine's torpedoes at random, but then saw a shark-like submarine nearby.  
  
"Holy User, it's the User!" he exclaimed, nearly jumping out of his seat. "What do I do?"  
  
He quickly decided that he should shoot the User down, so he started aiming the torpedoes, but then something else caught his attention -- a young, female Sprite popped out from behind a clump of rocks, and much to his surprise took a starfish from her hair and threw it at the User's submarine. The starfish pierced through the submarine's one side and went out the other, and then returned to the girl's hand of which she threw it.  
  
"Holy Dell! That's the most high density thing I've ever seen!"  
  
He continued watching, anticipating the Sprite's next attack, when the User turned and shot at the girl, hitting her with a number of its green energy balls. It then launched a dozen torpedoes, all heading towards her dormant body.  
  
"I have to help her!" he screamed, steering his submarine in her direction at full speed. He activated the submarine's "mouth", and just nanos before the torpedoes hit the girl, she was sucked into Enzo's submarine, lying unconscious. "Better steer away from the User," he told himself before steering into a nearby cave.  
  
He got up and made his way to where the Sprite was lying on the floor. "Funny -- I'm the only kid Sprite in Mainframe. I wonder how she got in the Game?" he mused. He was about to ponder why and how, but was struck with the same feeling he had received earlier. "Do I know her? I think I do."  
  
Just then, the Sprite opened her eyes and sat up, hissing. She raised her hands, and long, pointed fingernails extended from the tips.  
  
"Wow, you're okay! I thought the User had offlined you for sure! Hey, cool spines! Are they acid or poison?" After saying that, Enzo experienced a déja-vu, having said the exact same thing in the exact same scenario hours before. "Wait a minute," he said before she could respond to his question. "Is your name AndrAIa?"  
  
"Yes, how'd you know?"  
  
"It's me, Enzo! Don't you remember?"  
  
"No, I don't. I'm a Game Sprite, and I've never seen you before," the female Sprite explained, not having the same memories the older AndrAIa had, for she was merely a backup made before she had met Enzo. "I like your name though."  
  
"Thanks! I'm a Guardian, you know," Enzo boasted, now being able to fully remember 'his' previous encounter with the Game.  
  
"A Guardian? What's that?"  
  
"I protect systems and the Net from Viruses and other evil things like that," he explained.  
  
"That sounds dangerous."  
  
"It is, but I don't care -- I'm Guardian Matrix, and my friends are always around to back me up."  
  
The young AndrAIa looked around, curiously. "I don't see any friends."  
  
"Well, that's because we were separated when we entered the Game. But I'm looking for them now, and you can help so we can defeat the User, and you can come back to Mainframe with me!"  
  
"Okay, that sounds like fun," AndrAIa said, not really understanding what Enzo was saying, but going along with him because she thought he was cute.  
  
"Alright!"  
  
So, they turned the submarine around and left the cave, and searched for Matrix, Frisket, and the older AndrAIa, and it wasn't until they got to the last level when they saw the three racing the User for the treasure chest.  
  
"Enzo?" AndrAIa started, turning to face the young Sprite. "Do you really want me to go back to Mainframe," she carefully pronounced the word, "with you?"  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I? You're so cool!"  
  
"Okay, then this won't hurt a bit," she said, extending one of her fingernails and pricking the Icon on his hat.  
  
"What are you doi-" he started, but collapsed halfway through, paralyzed from the Game Sprite's nail.  
  
AndrAIa then copied the coding from Enzo's Icon and merged it with her own, which would make the Game think she was a real Sprite, and not one from the Game. She then watched as Matrix, Frisket, and the older AndrAIa beat the Game.  
  
--**--**--  
  
"Game over," the familiar monotone voice bellowed. "Game over."  
  
"Wow, that was high density!" Enzo shouted, forgetting about the younger AndrAIa for a milli. "You guys totalled the User!"  
  
"Uh, AndrAIa?" Matrix said, leaning in to his girlfriend.  
  
"Yeah, lover?"  
  
"Have you noticed our little visitor yet?"  
  
"No, why? Who is i-" she stopped, looking at her younger self. "Oh my User, it's me."  
  
"What do you mean, 'it's me'? You are you, and I am me, are we not?" the younger AndrAIa questioned.  
  
The older AndrAIa smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. Everything's going to be fine."  
  
"Oh wow, it worked!" Enzo exclaimed, noticing the younger AndrAIa, and running over to and hugging her. "Alphanumeric!"  
  
She happily hugged him back, while Matrix and the older AndrAIa watched, and hugged each other themselves, lost memories of the good old seconds floating back into their heads.  
  
"I love you, Matrix."  
  
"I love you too, AndrAIa."  
  
THE END 


End file.
